Lost
by PonderousEsme
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in different circumstances. Read more to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A night in town.**

It's fifteen 'till 2:00PM. My bags are already packed, but I'm still waiting for Renee. She takes too much of a time getting ready to drop me off to an airport. I mean, she's not even going to get off. So why dress up? Besides, if she doesn't hurry up, I'll be late.

-"Mom, let's go! I'm going to be late!"

-"I'm going, Bella. Just a minute now honey."

After a minute, she finally got out of the room, called Dan, grabbed the keys from the table, and we were off. Today I finally get to leave. Who am I kidding? Why am I saying "finally"? I know I will die once I get to Forks, the sunless city. Not even a city; just a town. But I'm doing this for Charlie, so at least I have some motivation. Maybe I'll like it there. Maybe…

We cruise through the city to get to our destination. Our house is a bit far from the airport, I may say. But I liked not listening to the loud annoying noise airplanes make when landing. I like being in peace, with only one company: the sun.

I wave goodbye to the sun as I see that we're getting nearer to the airport. It'll be a long time since I see the sun. Poor Forks! How can they manage their days without you, sun?

When we get to the airport, we look for the terminal C where the airline is supposed to be located; it's where my mom's supposed to drop me off. Once we find it, it's good-bye time.

-"Well, this is it honey. Say Hi to Charlie for me, and please take care, Bella. Don't get into trouble and call or write as soon as you get there, okay?"

-"Okay, mom, I'll call or write. Although…I don't know if Charlie fixed the internet."

-"Don't worry, honey, he did. I called him a month ago to remind him that you were going to live there now, so he should fix it."

-"Okay. Thanks, mom."

I kissed her on the cheek and she pulled me in to give me a squeeze that lasted too long. I smiled, tenderly, to let her know that I knew she would miss me, and that I was going to miss her as well.

-"Well…Bye, mom. I guess we'll talk later?"

-"Yes we will, honey. I love you."

-"I love you too, mom. Bye!"

As I said this, I got out of the car and opened the trunk to get my luggage out. I wasn't carrying much, for I didn't own much. I guess that's the advantage of having a daughter like me.

As I went inside the sliding doors, I could already feel the cold of Forks. I was already missing the sun, and my mom. I knew it would be tough for her being without me, being that I was practically _her _mom. But I knew she was going to be able to manage it now with Dan at home.

After going through customs, and through the whole checking, I was left to go to the gate to wait until we were to board. I looked at my watch, and it was 3:36PM. My flight was at 4:50PM, and boarding began at 4:30PM, so I had time to go buy some coffee or some magazines to fill my mind into.

As I was walking down to the coffee store, I spotted a gorgeous guy, standing across from where I was walking, looking into his boarding pass. He looked up, and spotted me. I froze. An icy feeling came into me, sliding down my spine, stabilizing me. It wasn't possible; was I dreaming? I rapidly pinched myself, but it hurt, signs that I wasn't indeed dreaming. How could all that beauty inhabit in one body? His bronze hair shone, even though the sun wasn't hitting any inch of him; his eyes were a honey color, so sweet and tender; his face and skin, terribly pale. His face was wrinkle-free; even when he smiled at me and started to walk towards me did I notice any.

_Oh lord! He's walking towards me!_

-"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt your deep thoughts, but may I ask a question?"

-"Ummmm…Oh! Sure."

-"By any chance, are you flying to Forks, Washington?"

-"Coincidentally, I am. Why?"

-"Great! Can you please, please tell me where the gate to board is? I've been looking for it for fifteen minutes now, and I can't find it."

-"Sure, I'll take you."

I smiled, for too long, wondering about his beauty, and then I took him to the gate. On our way there, his icy hands make me flinch, and I stop.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I forgot you had somewhere to go, since before you stopped you were walking towards somewhere. If you please, you could just tell me where the gate's located, or, if you're interested, I could buy you a cup of coffee for being so polite?"

-"I'd love that."

I smiled some more, but this time it wasn't a lingering smile, but a warm, welcoming one. We walked together towards the coffee shop, right beside each other, with just a little space between our shoulders. At times our shoulders slightly touched, and I shivered. Felt really safe while by his side, but I didn't know where the sidden feeling came from.

We didn't share words on our route, but once we got there, they started springing up.

-"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but my name is Edward Cullen."

-"No problem. I don't usually get asked out by a total stranger for coffee; and certainly not this polite."

-"Thanks for the compliment."

He smiled a curvy-smile, and I smiled back. My eyes just lingered on him in amazement. At times I forgot it was a total stranger I was staring deeply at. I even forgot to introduce myself.

-"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

-"Bella…"

A shiver went down my spine as he said my name, and as it lingered in his lips. Gosh! What was wrong with me? I have to snap out of this! Right there, the lady behind the cashier attended us.

-"Hello, and welcome to Starbucks. What will I be serving you today?"

She mostly stared at Edward, but I don't blame her.

-"Bella, what would you like to have?"

-"Oh, I would like a cappuccino please, to go."

-"Okay. And you sir?"

-"I would like the same thing please."

-"Sure, I'll be right back with your orders."

When she left, he turned back to me. He looked hesitant, as if he wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to do so. I gave him a good look in the eye to assure him he could ask, as long as it wasn't too personal.

-"May I ask a question?"

-"I thought you wouldn't ask."

-"I'm sorry, but I don't know whether my question is too personal to answer."

-"Ask, and I'll judge."

-"Okay. What are you doing going to a place like Forks, when you live in such a beautiful sunny city?"

-"I guess it's not a very personal question. I'll choose to answer."

Right there, the lady comes back with our two cappuccinos. I'm about to take my wallet out, when I see he's already handing the bills out to the cashier.

-"What are you doing?"

-"I'm paying for our cappuccinos. Why? Am I not supposed to?"

-"Well…I guess you can. But next time we meet, I'm paying."

-"No problem."

He smiled his curvy-smile once again, and I was already starting to fall in love with his smile. He took both coffees and some napkins and we were off to the gate once again.

-"May I please have my answer now?"

-"Of course you may. The reason why I'm leaving the sun to bare the rain is Charlie, my dad."

-"Charlie? As in Charlie Swan, the chief?"

-"Yeah, do you know him?"

-"Of course I do. He's a very good friend of my dad."

-"That's pretty coincidental."

-"I guess; but why is your dad the reason? I'm truly lost."

-"Don't be ashamed. I've been in that world a couple of times, and it's not so bad. The thing is my parents got divorced when I was a toddler. My mom took me under her wing, but now she's married to this minor-league baseball player, and I think it's my time to move out and go live with Charlie. He's been alone for the longest now, and I bet he could use some company."

We drank the cappuccinos in the little silence we had. Then he spoke once more.

-"I bet he could too; use some company I mean. That's really thoughtful of you though, to leave this city to go to sunless Forks for your dad."

-"Yeah, well, the chief's really something."

He laughed at my "joke", and I smiled back. I couldn't believe I was doing that sarcasm-joke thing. And this time it actually came out right. Right there, the speakers came to live, announcing that all the passengers boarding to Washington should walk up to the gate to start boarding. Both of us stood up, and went to where the line had started.

I let him stand in front of me. I didn't want to think he was staring at me; it would be too awkward. While in line all I could think about was him. How could I have grown such confidence from a total stranger? He could know Charlie, but knowing Charlie isn't really _knowing_ me; at all. He didn't look back, nor did he try to make small-talk while we were on the line. He was really concentrating on something, but I just didn't know what it was. After they took our boarding pass, we both walked together to the airplane. He looked pretty stiff, and I already knew something was wrong. But how could it be, when they had barely met?

When we got inside the airplane, one of the flight attendants located our seats for us. We were seated right beside each other, next to a married couple. We waited a whole lot before the whole plane was full and seated. They had told us in the traveling agency that it would be a full flight. I took out my CD player, and inserted my favorite CD in. While the Captain of the plane announced the climate, our destination, the miles, etc. I plugged in my earphones and listened to some great music.

Time passed by, and Edward was there, in his seat, with his head tilted back, resting, but at the same time having a fight with his inner self, or as so it seemed with his facial expressions. I had to laugh. The way his forehead was curving itself, trying to seem like a wrinkle, and the way he seemed so concentrated; it was very funny.

As I cracked up, he looked at me, astounded.

-"Is something wrong? Why are you laughing?"

-"I'm so sorry! But I truly think your facial expression is a bit funny."

-"Oh, I'm sorry."

-"No! You shouldn't be. I should be sorry for laughing. And I truly am, but just out of curiosity, is something wrong?"

-"Ummm…No! Why would you think such a thing?"

-"Well, from your facial expression, it looks like your having a fight with your inner-self. You seem too stressed out as well."

-"No, it's nothing. Don't worry, really. Besides, didn't your parents ever teach you not to trust strangers?"

-"They did, but…forget it."

The rest of the flight I thought about what I was going to tell him, but I didn't. _They did, but you're too interesting, and this confidence I've grown towards you is unexplainable._ How could this be? How could this interest in knowing every little thing about this complete stranger come so quickly? This is just absurd!

I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep, and I successfully did. In my dream, I was alone, walking towards something in a very illuminant forest. I was wearing a white silky dress that glided with the wind that blew on her body. My hair danced with the rhythm of the wind as well. Everything went by in slow motion: the leaves with the wind, the branches, and the path I was walking towards. I ran, out of patience, but I didn't know where exactly I was running to; the only thing I could feel was the anxiety to get there. While running, I figured I was running in circles. I gave up, and was about to sit down on a rock near from where I stood, when I felt this strong presence. I looked around, but nothing. Everything started to fade away, and I saw his face like a flash of light, and I was awake.

When I woke up, Edward was holding my head and a circle of people was around me, staring deep into my face.

-"What happened? Why are all they staring at me?"

I whispered to him. I didn't want them to think I was impolite. However, they should get some etiquette classes. You just don't stare into someone so deeply as if they were dying right before you.

-"Well, you were screaming quite sharply while dreaming. They all got scared, and so did I. Did something happen in your dream?"

As he said these words, I remembered how I ran full of anxiety to an unknown place. I remembered seeing his face in a flash. My eyes lingered on his for a while, and I was gone.

My mind was floating. It felt completely light for what seemed five full minutes. I woke up once more with cotton full of alcohol almost pushed down my nose. My eyes widened as my eyesight got less hazy and I saw all the people that roamed around me. _People! Sit down! We're on a plane, for God's sake!_

I stood up, but an icy hand was keeping me from doing so. Then I remembered why I had drowned in lightness; _him._ I tried to avoid eyesight with him, but he was continuously looking at my face, trying to see what was wrong.

-"Are you alright? You still look a bit pale."

-"I'm okay. You don't have to worry. I'll take the cotton, thank you."  
I took the cotton from the flight attendant as fast as I could, for she was planning on giving it to Edward so he could put his god-like hands against my cheek and his fingers close to my nose. I shivered at the thought. He observed me, and then took his hand away from me, letting me sit up.

I observed every single face that was now staring more deeply into my eyes. _Was I the new messiah or something?_

I kept on staring at the flight attendant, and she actually got the message, because right there she made the announcement of a lifetime.

-"Passengers, please return to your seats. Miss Swan is alright now. Please, there's nothing more to do or see here."

At her command, everyone stopped staring and returned to their doings. I noticed Edwards face tilted straight away from me, and now his face reflected guilt. I didn't want to ask what was wrong, but I knew my conscious would kill me if I didn't. It was like he knew I was going to ask, because right before my lips moved, he was already speaking.

-"I'm sorry."

-"What?"

-"I'm sorry."

This time he looked into my eyes, but I rapidly took mine away from his sight.

-"What are you apologizing for?"

-"Just please accept my apology."

-"Well…okay. I will, even though I don't know what you're saying sorry for."

-"Thanks."

-"You're welcome."

Those were the last words we exchanged before getting to Washington. It was a four hour flight, and now we were going to have to take another one-hour flight towards Forks. I took my bag and went out the airplane to get my luggage for another flight. As I was getting my luggage, I remembered about Edward. I hadn't seen him since I came out of the shuttle. After I got my luggage, an officer from the airport announced the fatal through the speaker-phones.

-"The flight #102 towards Forks has been cancelled due to a storm in Forks. The passengers will be staying at a hotel near this airport. Transportation is waiting for all of you out the door. The reservations are done with your names, and the fee will be paid by the airline responsible for your trip. Thank you."

My body froze. My face felt numb, as well as all the muscles in my body. I dropped my luggage and my bag. It couldn't be happening. Was this _my_ unlucky day? The ice melted down my spine, and I grabbed my bag and luggage and left towards the door. As I walked out, loads of people waited for their loved ones, and a line of taxi drivers waited for us, Forkers. I searched for one with my names, when I got to the one that said Edward Cullen and below it "Isabella Swan". Instead of going into shock, I just accepted it. I guess I'm getting accustomed to this shock thing. Edward was right next to the taxi driver, searching for me, when his eyes went directly to me and he waved to come over.

I did, with my eyesight to the floor. Once I got to where they were the taxi driver leaded us to his car and took us to the hotel two corners away. _I could've walked_, I thought. The whole ride was full of traffic and silence. Not a word was said, not until we got to the hotel, and it wasn't even one of us who said it.

-"We're here. Do you want me to help you with the luggage?"

-"No, thank you. I'll do it. Thanks a lot."

Edward answered his question and tipped the guy twenty bucks. It was obvious he was loaded. He opened the door next to him and I opened the one next to me and we were out of the taxi. He politely took both our luggage and was about to take them both inside the hotel when I stopped him.

-"I can take my own luggage."

I sounded a bit cold. I really didn't mean to, but I didn't want to sound at all full of confidence. It just wasn't me feeling trust and safety around someone so soon. He did look like a total god, but it didn't mean we were going to fall in love and live happily ever after, or did it?

I took my luggage without a word and I rapidly went inside the door into the check-in area. The lady behind the counter looked at us both and smiled.

-"You must be Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Welcome to the Marriot Country. We've been waiting for you both. The rest of the passengers from the Forks flight have all registered in. You two are the only ones missing."

-"Oh, thank you. Do we have to sign something? Or you just give us our keys?"

-"No, Miss Swan. You each have to sign this paper, and then I'll just type you in the computer and give you your keys."

-"Okay."

She gave us a paper where we both had to sign, even though we were being sent to different rooms. Right there she took out the keys and gave each of us one and started explaining.

"The keys I have just given you are the keys to your room. You both will be sharing a room on the 7th floor, room 704. As you know, we weren't prepared for such thing, so we had to pair passengers up. The room is totally loaded; a TV, two separate beds, one bathroom, etc. Everything else is detailed on the folders in your room. I hope you enjoy your stay. If anything, just call us down here and we'll attend you with anything you may need."

After she said "share a room", everything else went blank. This time I really couldn't detain the shock, and once more, I gave in to the lightness of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Midnight in Town.**

As we entered our respective room, everything was how it was supposed to be; in the room of course. I was still very nervous about sharing a whole entire night with a total stranger with whom I was finding myself falling for. I was about to ask the lady if we could swap roommates when she closed the door behind us. _Now _I was completely terrified. What if when we fall asleep I start to sleep-talk and he listens? I mean, there is a possibility that he may be deadly sleeping, but then again, with my luck that just isn't possible.

-"So, here we are?"  
-"Unfortunately…"

I was starting to get very hostile with him. I didn't want to speak to him, much less look at him. I wanted him to think he couldn't suck me in like he did most girls. I wanted him to know that I'm tough, and I'm not going to let any guy put me down. I mean, seriously, how did this all happen? Where did all this love come from?

-"So I guess we're not speaking then."  
-"You guessed right."

I was now sitting on my bed, where I had laid my luggage on. I was staring deep into the horizon displayed behind the glass window. I've never actually stayed in Washington, the state, before. It looks pretty awesome. And with this thought, my stomach begins to rumble with hunger. Finally it came to live! The only thing I've digested the whole day was that cappuccino he invited me at the airport. Gosh! It's impossible not to think of him, huh?

-"If I'm not mistaken, your stomach is rumbling, which means it is time to feed you."  
-"And what do you care?"  
-"I care a lot because it'll give me a chance to ask you why you're being so hostile."  
-"Well, I'm very sorry, but I don't think I wish to go out with you."  
-"What did I do wrong? Was it the fact that I took care of you on the plane? Is that not normal these days?"  
-"For starters, it isn't normal for me! And I just wish you'd leave me alone!"  
-"I will when you give me a very profound reason to."  
-"Can I ask you something?!"  
-"Anything you desire."

I was now standing up right before him. I could feel the cold his body exhales every time I'm near, or is it every single time period? He's wearing a very calm face, the one he wears every time he speaks to me, but now he has something new on it. He's wearing that crooked smile as well, the one that slowly weakens me. It's as if he knew, because every time I try to get tough, he takes out his massive weapons and weakens me on the knees. Doesn't that just make you even more furious?

-"Why me? Why do you all of a sudden care so much about me? What is it that I have that no other girl you've ever spoken to possesses?"  
-"How do you know you're the only one? I don't think it's very nice being so arrogant." 

He was chuckling now, but I could listen to him. Why was he even laughing? I'm being extremely serious, and he's there, getting off, laughing at my remarks. I could feel my face crumpling up in rage.

-"Have I ever told you I just adore your facial expressions?"  
-"Oh, so now you're changing the subject?"

-"Yeah, it's pretty pleasant getting you mad. It makes your face all peculiar, and it's oddly amazing."

I was now growing entirely sad, and my maddened facial expressions were turning into a frown. He was noticing such thing and he came closer and took my chin into one of his big hands. His crooked smile was now copying me, which made me even more upset.

-"Why has your facial expression grown dark?"

-"Because you're not taking me seriously, and I'm not kidding."

-"Okay, I deeply apologize for everything. I really do."

He took me by my hands and sat me down on my bed. He sat right in front of me on his bed now, smiling. He looked so god-like, I just wanted to jump on top of him, but I was trying to maintain my hostile image, so I couldn't for the time being.

-"I'm all ears."

-"Okay. Why me?"

-"Why not?"

-"I'm being stern here. Please!"

-"I'm being very stern as well. And let me tell you, you were completely right about me. So for me, the question isn't 'why you?'; the question is 'why not you?'".

-"Okay then. Why not me?"

-"I can't answer that question. I honestly can't, because I believe there is no answer for it. You're completely outstanding, which has brought me to annoy you every second."

-"Why do you say annoy?"

I find myself asking this question very defensively.

-"Because I'm sure that's what you're thinking. I'm very sorry if I'm, in any way, annoying you. It hasn't been my intention. I –"

And he stopped talking as my stomach rumbled much louder than it had before. His eyes were wide now.

-"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your needs. I think we better get going if we want to find at least one restaurant open."

So we left, and as we were walking, we bumped into a small Italian restaurant. It was truly beautiful and quite petite. As he saw it, he immediately put his hand in front of me so I would go in.

Red crimson curtains with gold outlines covered its inside. The floor was made out of wood, which gave it a very comfortable vibe, and all the tables owned a vase with two red tulips and four green leaves in the middle, with a bit of water. In front of it stood a small scented candle with a flickering light, dancing from side to side.

Edward pulled up a seat for me at the far end of the restaurant, where no one was sitting. He immediately sat opposite me, looking straight into my eyes with a warm smile as he called for a waitress. I could see how they all fought to serve him. I know I would have too, if I weren't in the position I am now.

-"Good evening! My name is Susan, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Here are your menus. Any questions you have, all you have to do is call me. Is there anything you'd want to drink right now?"

She was a nice looking young girl, about my age or a bit older. However, she was truly annoying. She couldn't even hide it; she just stared at Edward all the way through. And all he did was laugh and stare back at me, not realizing what was going on right before his eyes.

-"Yes, I'll have two cokes please."

-"Alrighty! I'll be back with those drinks in a few."

As she left, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, looking back at Edward.

-"Please don't tell me you didn't realize the way she was staring at you, almost eating your whole face with her eyes. Very annoying! It's like you have this gift or magic you use all the time to your advantage, but you just don't know it."

-"Then I guess that's what it is. And if it is some sort of gift, I hope it works on you as well. Besides, I don't care about anyone in this room, except for you. It's why I'm here anyways."

As he spoke his words, I shivered lightly, not wanting him to see the reaction he had caused on me. I didn't want him to know he dazzled me in the worst ways, and that his charm wasn't only working on every girl in town, but on me as well.

Minutes passed, and we started to converse our way through my meal. He started to ask me questions about my family, and where I was from, and what I liked, and loved, and lived for most of my days. He also asked me about my thoughts, and what I thought about many controversial issues, or just what I thought about the rain, and the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and the night.

-"May I know why you're so interested in everything I have to say?"

-"May I not be?"

-"I guess you may. It's just fairly odd. No one has ever asked my opinion on so many topics."

-"Well, I guess you shouldn't trust me all that much. Maybe I'm one of those bad guys that just wants to get into your head, and use reverse psychology to get what I want."

-"Are you?"

-"I don't think I would tell me lady that, if I was. So, maybe you'll never know."

-"Maybe…"

Hours later, I was still thinking about this conversation. I just couldn't believe the guy that stood beside me, with his gorgeous physique, and his dumbfounding eyes, and just his mere presence. How could such a character be one of the bad guys on comic books? Is it even possible? Well, it is. I mean, to get into someone's head, one has to know how to dazzle, and have the beauty to do it. But he just _doesn't _know that he dazzles. Shouldn't one think that the person who dazzles _knows_ how to dazzle? Because to get specific information one should know how to use their own magic. Still, I shouldn't be thinking about this, because his actions have showed otherwise. He _cares_, and it's extremely weird, and God knows if he's a stalker, or works for some sort of agency that's just wanting to find out facts about me to put me into jail, or maybe he's just a sweet guy who wants to pursue me, and I'm too stubborn and distrustful so I don't let him.

-"You're very thoughtful… Is something troubling your precious mind?"

-"It is… very much so."

-"Well, you know that my ears are at your service, for whenever you may need them."

-"Thanks."

-"So are you going to enlighten me with your predicaments?"

-"I don't think I should."

-"Well, I believe that it is better if you talk about it, then you won't be so anxious."

At this, I looked at him all confused, asking, "How do you know I'm anxious?"

Truth is, I just couldn't believe it. My only signs were sweaty hands, and a speeding heart. Yet my heart wasn't as loud as to be heard outside of my body. And my hands were stuck to each other, so he couldn't possibly see my sweat. What could have ratted me out?

-"How do you know I'm anxious?" I asked again.

-"The tone of your voice changes. It's soothing when you're okay, but once you're anxious, it becomes rather shaky, and somewhat constricted."

-"Really?"

-"Yes, I just noticed."

-"… Amazing."

-"I know. Everything about you is exceptionally remarkable."

-"No! I mean the way you know so much about me without me telling you. It's as if we met in some other life, but you just didn't forget about us, or me. And I did. Even though I know this couldn't happen."

-"Why not? Everything is possible."

-"Not really, because then you'd have to not die to be able to remember who I am, and know everything about me. But since you don't want to scare me away, you just have excuses for everything. And if you can't die, it means you're an immortal, or just a vampire. And well, they both don't exist."

-"Why are you so certain that they don't?"

-"Because I've never _met_ one. Besides, as much as I contemplate the idea, and as much as I may believe it all in my head, I know that it just isn't true in real life."

-"What if I tell you that I'm a vampire, or an immortal?"

-"Honestly, I don't know. But I know I wouldn't freak out or anything. I'd be fine with the idea."

-"It doesn't scare you that I could be a vampire, and that every time you get close to me I would be wanting to take you firmly inside my arms, and take a bite out of your beautiful, and delicate skin, and suck your sweet, sweet blood out?"

-"You're very descriptive, I can give you _that_ much. But no, I wouldn't get scared. Because if you do that to me, I'll fight you, so you can let go and I can keep your venom and stay a vampire as well."

-"You've been reading many of those fictional books lately, haven't you? Venom?"

-"Yes, venom. I believe vampires have venom. It's what they transmit to other people when they're feeding. I'm very knowledgeable of all these things, you know."

-"Hahaha! Yes, I can see that. But we better get back to the hotel before _they_ close their doors on us."

-"I guess we should then."

-"I'll have to ask you for a favor though."

-"Uhhh… Okay."

-"May I hold your hand all the way to the hotel?"

-"Why?"

-"I just feel that when two people hold hands, their hearts touch. And well, I want to be able to touch your beloved heart."

-"I should say no. But then if I say no, you'll ask why, and I won't have a substantial reason. So, yes, you can hold my hand."

At this, he smiled. And yes, it was that crooked smile that I have learned to love for the past few hours. It's amazing how a person, specifically me, can use the word "love" on a person so fast. Or the fact that I could even use that word at all. But as these bad thoughts start to creep in, he held my hand, softly and firmly, squeezing tight to see if he could touch my heart through my hands. And truth is, I think he has.


End file.
